Hermione's Thoughts
by AEther
Summary: This occurs one night when Hermione discovers a trait in herself that she really never expected to appear.


This is my first Harry Potter fic, so bear with me!  
  
This occurs one night when Hermione discovers a trait in herself that she really never expected to appear.  
  
Disclaimer note: I don't own Harry Potter, characters and locations  
  
Hermione's Thoughts  
  
  
  
11:00 P.M.  
  
I opened my eyes. It was dark. I tried closing my eyes once again but it seems futile. I can't sleep!  
  
What's bothering me? I feel the answer is right in me but the vagueness makes it so difficult to unravel. Is it you, my hero? Or is it you, my freckled warrior? I can't make out the feeling that's surging throughout my body, making my body warm and my emotions soar to heights I never attained before. It feels somewhat good yet I feel uncomfortable in this way as well.  
  
Knowing lying there would do me no good I got from my bed and tiptoed downstairs to the Griffindor common room. As my bare feet touched the cold soft carpet the fireplace immediately lit up, embracing my body with generous warmth. I sat down on an armchair close to the fire and stared at its ruby-like qualities.  
  
Why am I bothered at this? I'm studying all to hard. Probably.  
  
Nah.  
  
But. You seemed so good at doing things right and you set things at the right direction. I still hate your knack for breaking rules. You know how I freak out whenever you do! And you, I know that Crookshanks hates that rat, but do you have do get I angry with that? I felt so terrible with what you had said these past few years and I always tried to make it up to you. But when you are not angry with me, you seem to be the nicest and cutest boy around.  
  
"Ms. Granger, why are up so early?"  
  
I jumped at the sound. It was creepy and I felt my spine freeze. I slowly turned around fearing the worst. He was a tall man; a long white beard reached his stomach. His eyes glowed with dignity and power and face showed age beyond an average muggle. Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir, I just go back to my seat now." I said, my voice almost sounding like a whisper.  
  
"Now, now Ms. Granger, I can see that you are having some problems."  
  
How did you know? How? My face grew red and I tried speaking and words seem difficult to say.  
  
"I think it's best if I just relate it to my mother sir."  
  
"I understand Ms. Granger but I can see that you need resolving now. I can see that you have people close to your heart. People you care about, but I know not who."  
  
He can read minds? How did he?  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
I just stood there thinking about what to say.  
  
"They were always at my side. They were my friends. I were with them and we  
  
helped each other out of some sticky bits".  
  
  
  
He chuckled for a while and found himself a seat opposite of mine. He just sat  
  
There, his bluish eyes battling the fiery red flame. Finally, he spoke.  
  
  
  
"It is love, Ms. Granger."  
  
  
  
I felt myself turn red once again, the mere word restraining my ability to think.  
  
Love? Isn't that what I show my parents as thanks for raising me in this world? Isn't it the  
  
power that binds me with my pet cat?  
  
  
  
It was more than that?  
  
"Love is something as complex as the Mirror of Erised. You can never really understand why it works of how it works, but the fact is that this form keeps the reason of man to live alive.  
  
I was silent. Love.  
  
He continued.  
  
"You see Ms. Granger, the feeling you felt for them was love. I understand. Most teenagers nowadays seem to be in it. Hormones I guess. Remember, accept love with all your heart, and acknowledge its reasons and limitations.  
  
"Why can't I understand it the first time, sir"  
  
"You already have, yet you can't accept the fact that your heart is for these individuals. Spend your time with these people, strengthen your relationships together and know that the link between each of you is indestructible, so long as you remain conscious to each person's predicament."  
  
I murmured a thank you and raised my head. My lips formed a small smile.  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"My pleasure. Oh, may I have some every-flavor beans? These sweets seem to give your taste buds addicted once you had bitten it at least once".  
  
I went to a table in the middle of the common room as took out a box of beans. I handed it to him and he peeked inside, doubtfully.  
  
"Perhaps, this will taste like Toffee."  
  
I saw him take a bite. He chewed slowly and saw him grin with delight.  
  
"This perhaps is my lucky day, Chicken."  
  
"I don't mean to intrude, but, why were wandering around Hogwarts, sir?"  
  
He stopped chewing and looked at me.  
  
"Once your reach my age dear, you rarely find sleep to be an opportunity for rest. Wandering around the corridors seems to be the ticket."  
  
I smiled again.  
  
"Go to sleep now Ms. Granger, you don't want to feel groggy on your trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow right?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
I climbed the marble staircase, hearing the fire disappear as I slipped back to my room. A weight had been lifted from me, and I feel as though I could leap over mountains in one bound.  
  
I went to my four-poster bed and climbed onto it. The smooth fabric, once again covered me.  
  
He was right I am in love. I am in love with them.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Ronald Weasly.  
  
I love you both.  
  
  
  
1 The End  
  
  
  
What do you think of it? Write me a review! 


End file.
